Sonic Adventure 3: Zero the Artificial Hedgehog
by MetalZonicFusion
Summary: This is the story that SEGA didn't explain. How did Shadow survive exactly? And why doesn't he remember anything?  Sonic and friends must team up, find the answers, and defeat the NEW ultimate life-form... Rated for violence. Please review, NO FLAMES!
1. Inroduction

_**Sonic Adventure 3: Zero the Artificial Hedgehog**_

_Introduction_

The Space Colony _ARK _had almost destroyed the planet with the fearsome beast Biolizzard. But that wasn`t enough to keep Sonic the Hedgehog and his newly found friend/rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, from stopping it. It had come with a price though; Shadow had to sacrifice himself for the planet and everyone on it, including the people who locked him away in Prison Island for _50 years_ in a capsule. Everyone had thought Shadow was gone. They _thought…._

This is the story that SEGA didn`t explain. How did Shadow survive exactly? And why doesn`t he remember anything? Find out in SONIC ADVENTURE 3: ZERO THE ARTIFICIAL HEDGEHOG

**End of Introduction**

**What do you think of the plot so far? Please review. NO FLAMES!**


	2. New Beginnings

_**Sonic Adventure 3: Zero the Artificial Hedgehog**_

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

_2 years after the events of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle_

It was a beautiful summer evening when Sonic the Hedgehog decided to visit his little bro Tails. Tails was in his workshop configuring one of his little contraptions, as always.

_Sonic:_ What`s up Tails!

_Tails:_ Oh, hey Sonic.

_Sonic:_ So whatcha doin?

_Tails:_ I`m building a new chaos emerald tracker.

_Sonic:_ Again?

_Tails:_ What do you mean again?

_Sonic:_ Well you`ve kept trying to build something like that ever since Eggman disappeared, and they always turn out busted.

_Tails:_ Well this time I know it will work! Anyways, what have you been up to?

_Sonic:_ Oh, nothing.

_Tails:_ _Nothing_? What do ya mean nothing? You`re normally always up to something like stopping Eggman or just running around looking for adventures!

_Sonic:_ Well actually I haven`t seen Eggman in a while. Not ever since that incident with Shadow.

_Tails:_ That's strange, it`s not like him to_ not _do any evil plots for that long.

_Sonic:_ Maybe he just gave up.

_Tails:_ Eggman doesn't give up just like that. By the way, has G.U.N. found his new hideout yet?

_Sonic:_ No…

_Tails:_ Well, anyways I've been working on another project that involves new shoes that make you run faster. See, I used the technology from the light dash shoes and added it to shoes similar to yours. It has a special chip though that reconfigures the settings to…..

_Sonic:_ _I wonder what Eggman is up to…._

_FLASHBACK_

_Super-Sonic:_ Shadow, we`re running out time!

_Super-Shadow:_ Then I guess I`ll have to make more time for us! Chaos Control!

Time freezes as the two hedgehogs fight the beast Biolizzard and make it weaker for the final blow.

_Super-Shadow:_ Sonic, my Chaos Control won`t last longer!

_Super-Sonic:_ That's ok! We`ve got this pretty much rapt up!

_Chaos Control wears off._

_Biolizzard:_ RAAAAAAAAAARGH

_Amy:_ Sonic, you guys gotta hurry up out there! We`re about to enter the Earth`s atmosphere!

_Knuckles:_ Come on guys, step it up!

_Eggman:_ If you don`t, we will all be doomed!

_Maria: Shadow!_

_Super-Shadow:_ Huh?

_Maria: Please Shadow; you have to save those innocent lives! Shadow Please!_

_Super-Shadow:_ Maria… I AM SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

Shadows rings detach. An aurora of energy surrounds Shadow making him even more powerful.

_Super-Shadow:_ You ready?

_Super-Sonic_: You bet! RAAAAAAAAA!

Sonic does the same.

_Both:_ CHAOS CONTROL!

Sonic and Shadow fire a blast of energy right towards Biolizzard and the ARK. They then warp it back into orbit. But Shadow then runs out of rings, turns back to normal form and falls to his certain demise with these words: Maria, I kept my promise…

_Super-Sonic:_ SHADOW!

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Erie_ _voice:_ _sonic, Sonic! _Sonic wake up!

_Sonic:_ Huh?

_Tails:_ Sonic, were you even listening to me?

_Sonic:_ Uh, yeah. About those new shoes that make you fly, right?

_Tails:_ Oh, Sonic. What am I going to do with you?

_Sonic:_ Hey, it`s getting late, can I crash here?

_Tails:_ Sure…..

_Sonic:_ Thanks bud!

_**That Night**_

_DREAM_

_Sonic:_ Eggman! What are you up to this time!

_Eggman: ..._

_Sonic: _What`s wrong, egghead, hedgehog caught your tong?

An eerie figure was standing next to Eggman in the Shadows.

_?: _Hehe

_Sonic:_ Huh?

_?: _Hehe, hahahahaha!

_Sonic: _W-who are you!

_?: _I`m coming for you Sonic the hedgehog, I'm going to KILL you!

_Sonic: _W-what!

_?: _Raaaaaaaaa!

The shadowy figure strikes Sonic with a familiar, yet mysterious deadly Chaos Spear.

_Sonic: _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

_END OF DREAM_

Sonic: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (_Panting)_ What happened? Musta been a nightmare… (_yawns)_ I need my sleep for Tails` birthday party tomorrow. Especially since _Amy`s _going to be there. I also still need to get Tails his present! Aw, man. It`s gonna be a long day tomarrow!

It`s another peaceful night as our hero slowly drifts off to sleep. Little does he know that the approaching danger is coming… And FAST.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So what did you guys think? Sorry it`s so short. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review. NO FLAMES!**


	3. The Birthday of Secrets

_**Sonic Adventure 3: Zero the Artificial Hedgehog**_

_Chapter 2: The Birthday of Secrets_

_**The Next Morning**_

Our hero awakens to smell blueberry pancakes in the morning. He jumps out of bed to make an attempt to run right out the door, down stairs and devour the delicious meal, but trips over his shoes and lands face first onto the ground. _THUD!_

_Tails:_ Huh? Hmmm. Sonic`s up…

_Sonic:_ Ow…

The blue blur gets up puts his shoes on, walks out of the bedroom, goes to the bathroom to get freshened up, and then runs out to manage to trip again on the stairs.

_Sonic:_ Ow, again

He gets up with a big bump on his head to see his bud, Tails, fixing breakfast.

_Sonic:_ Mmmmmm, so that _was_ pancakes that I smelled!

_Tails:_ Yup! Here you go Sonic!

_Sonic:_ Man, am I starving!

Sonic quickly devours each pancake in one bite. Then he turns to Tails to tell him about the surprise.

_Sonic:_ Hey Tails! I have a surprise for you!

_Tails:_ Really? What?

_Sonic:_ I can`t tell you! It`s a surprise, durrr, I`m taking you later this morning, ok?

_Tails:_ Alright!

_**Later that Morning….**_

Tails was watching TV while Sonic slipped through the front door to go to the mall and get Tails his present. At the mall Sonic meets Knuckles because he forgot his present to. _Not much of a surprise though, Knuckles forgets everything! He even forgot that he had to get someone to watch the master emerald for him that day!_

_Sonic:_ So knux, you forgot too?

_Knuckles:_ Yeah, well I was too busy watching the emerald.

_Sonic:_ Whatever. So what should we get him?

_Knuckles:_ You should know of all the people, Sonic. You practically hang out with him all the time! You guys are like brothers. You should know what to get him! Hasn`t he said he`s wanted anything over the past few months?

_Sonic:_ Well, he did say something about a new hyper drive thingamajig for the tornado. I think it will allow us to go into space without the chaos emeralds.

_Knuckles:_ Well what was it called?

_Sonic:_ Um, the, uh, X 2x4 Mega, Hyper Drive+… 8.

_Knuckles:_ How are we supposed to find that?

_Sonic:_ Let`s ask that lady over there.

_Sonic:_ Um, excuse me?

_Mall Security Guard:_ Yes?

_Sonic: _Where can we find some high-tech stuff, like a hyper drive?

_Mall Security Guard:_ Down there to your left, go straight into the elevator, go to the top floor, take a right, and you should be at Zonic`s High-tech 4-Dimiensional Machineries.

_Knuckles:_ Thanks.

_Sonic:_ Wow, I didn`t know that _Zonic_ had a shop here. He`s usually in the _No Zone_ area.

_Knuckles:_ Well we`re here.

The room is filled with gizmos and gadgets and a whole bunch high-tech stuff.

_Zonic:_ Hi my name is Zonic and I`m th- Sonic?

_Sonic:_ Hey! What`s up?

_Zonic:_ Nothing much, except I`m on my 2-year break that I was finally awarded!

_Sonic:_ So that's why you aren`t in uniform and at the No_-Zone. _Congrats!

_Zonic:_ Thanks. So what can I do for ya?

_Sonic:_ We need an X 2x4 Mega Hyper Drive+ 8!

_Zonic:_ Wow. That`s pretty _HIGH_ tech! You sure you can handle it? If not know what it`s used for?

_Knuckles_: It`s Tails birthday and we forgot to get him something.

_Zonic:_ Ohhhhh! It`s for Tails! Why didn`t you say so? That little guy can do anything! Here you go!

_Knuckles_: Gee, thanks!

_Zonic:_ I never said it would be free though.

_Sonic:_ Oh, how much is it?

_Zonic:_ 10,000 rings please.

_Sonic:_ 10,000! Oh, ok. I only have 5,000 right now, so um. Knuckles can you pitch in and I`ll say it was from both of us.

_Knuckles:_ Oh fine. I only have 4,800.

_Zonic:_ That`s only 9,800 rings fellas. You need 200 more.

_Sonic:_ Maybe we can trade?

_Zonic:_ Sure, for what?

_Sonic:_ I`ll give you 50 chaos drives for 200 rings. Deal?

_Zonic:_ Make it 80.

_Sonic:_ 50.

_Zonic:_ 90.

_Sonic:_ Fine, 60.

_Zonic:_ 95.

_Sonic:_ 90!

_Zonic:_ 100! DEAL OR NO DEAL!

_Sonic:_ What! 100 CHAOS DRIVES FOR 200 RINGS?

_Zonic:_ I said deal or no.

_Sonic:_ Uhhh.

_Zonic:_ Take it or leave it.

_Sonic:_ Fine, 100. Here you go.

_Zonic:_ Thank you for business.

_Knuckles:_ Whatever.

_Sonic:_ See ya later Zonic!

_Zonic:_ Bye!

_**Back at Tails` place**_

_Tails: I wonder where Sonic ran off to. _

Knuckles parks the car in the drive way while Sonic bursts off through the front door to get Tails and gets back in the car to go to the festival at Station Square. Knuckles quickly raps the present in the back seat and puts a 20 dollar bill with a 50 ring capsule that he found under one of the seats into the card.

_Tails:_ Sonic where are we going and what`s the rush? And why is Knuckles in with us?

_Sonic:_ No time for questions Tails!

_Knuckles:_ We`re not gonna make on time Sonic! It`s already 11: 45, and it starts at noon!

_Sonic:_ Don`t worry we`re here!

Sonic parks the car and lets Tails and Knuckles out.

_Tails:_ Whoa! Cool!

_Sonic:_ Just you wait Tails!

The group approached a table with a giant cake and presents.

_Tails:_ Is this all for me?

_Sonic:_ Yup!

_Knuckles:_ Hehe.

All of a sudden, Amy, Rouge, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Big, and Cream popped out saying: SURPRISE! HAPPY 10th BIRTHDAY TAILS!

_Tails:_ Wow thanks guys!

After everyone sung the happy birthday song, ate cake, and opened presents they all went home except for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and _Amy. _

_Amy:_ So Tails, why don`t you and knuckles go have some fun on the rides…

_Tails:_ Sure! That`s a great idea Amy!

_Amy:_ …. While Sonic and I take a ride on the _Romantic Boat of Lovers_!

_Sonic:_ Nice try Amy, but there`s no way I`m going on that boa-

_Amy:_ Sonic the Hedgehog, you will come with me right now, you hear me!

Amy picks up Sonic, throws him into the boat ride, and threatens him with her hammer.

_Sonic:_ Guys! HELP ME!

Knuckles and Tails practically laugh each other to death. They later go have some fun on the rides while Sonic gets his share of rides with Amy.

_**9:00 p.m.**_

The group meets up at the City plaza.

_Sonic:_ Hey guys, it`s getting late.

_Knuckles:_ Yeah we should go home.

_Tails:_ Aww man. Okay.

_Amy:_ Bye Sonic! _(Winks)_

_Sonic:_ Uhhh, bye Amy.

Sonic and Friends go home after a nice day at the festival. All is well.

_**At Tails` House**_

_Sonic:_ Good night Tails!

_Tails:_ Good night Sonic, thanks for the party! It was great.

_Sonic:_ No problem.

Another day goes by as our hero still has no knowledge of the approaching danger…. Speaking of the danger…..

_**Eggman`s Base**_

Deep in Jungles of Madagascar is Eggman`s base. Inside are his usual badniks. There is a mysterious locked down door that has 5 combinations of locks on it while Metal-Sonic and Mecha-Sonic stand as guards. Inside that room is Eggman and two capsules with a Chaos emerald in each. It`s to hazy inside them to see who they are, but one of them had _The Ultimate Life form_ written on it. It looked pretty old, about 52 years of age, while the other one of which Eggman was standing over looked brand new. It was though as if he built it. It said _Project 0_ on it.

_Eggman: Hmm, the process is almost complete. He is estimated to awaken in approximately 12 hours. As for him, he is to awaken in 3 hours. I remember when I found you. It wasn`t one of the best times in my life until I noticed you weren`t who I thought you were. No matter, you won`t remember anything, not because of your injuries, but because I don`t want you to remember. If you do you will turn against me because of recent events and what I`m going to do. I still cannot believe how you survived. It seems that the Chaos energy you possess is now permanently apart of you. Allowing you to be virtually invincible and live forever. But you are not totally invincible. That`s why I took the liberty of making a copy of you and Sonic. But with a few differences in power, speed, agility, and most of all, flight. Hehehehe. He is the second ultimate life form. He is the superior life form. And soon he will be awakened! Hehehahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!_

**End Chapter 2**

**What is Eggman planning to do with Shadow and this **_**new **_**ultimate life form that seems to be superior to even sonic and shadow combined! Find out in Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed, coming soon. NO FLAMES!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

_**Sonic Adventure 3: Zero the Artificial Hedgehog**_

_Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed_

_**Authors Note:**__** For the rest of the story, I will not be doing any script like formats. Instead I will be changing from 1**__**st**__** person views to 3**__**rd**__** person in between events.**_** It is getting far too complicated for me to do script.**_** Thank you for your patience.**_

_(Sonic P.O.V.)_ d[-.-]b

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ _**BEEP! **_

I heard something that morning. It was like a beeping sound. I thought it was an alarm clock. So I got up to walk over to the desk and shut it off, but the clock wasn`t even plugged into the wall. So, I decided to plug it in myself. When I did it read 4:00 A.M., so I went downstairs into his workshop. I thought he was just working on one of his contraptions and it went out of control or something, but when I walked in, Tails wasn`t there. But one of his inventions _was_. It was starting to get louder. It looked like a walkie-talkie but with a screen instead of a speaker. It had coordinates on it and a map. Then I remembered Tails` new chaos emerald tracker! With that very thought I ran back upstairs into Tails` room and shouted, "TAILS! WAKE UP! THE CHAOS EMERALD TRACKER FOUND AN _ACTUAL _CHAOS EMERALD!"

I guess I freaked him out a little because he replied back at me with some rather harsh words.

"Well you didn`t have to wake me up by yelling in my FACE! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!", he said angrily.

And it didn`t stop there.

_**(CENSORED FOR K+ RATINGS)**_

So as he kept on yackin and swearing thinking that he`s old enough to swear now just because he hit the 2 digits, I went right up to him, slapped him across the face and told him to, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I`LL SHUT IT FOR YOU, GOT IT!". I hated to be so mean to the little guy but it would always shut him up. I told him to calm down.

"You ok Tails? Sorry to be so mean", I said.

"It`s ok Sonic, I was the one over reacting", he said.

"Any ways, about the chaos emerald track- Tails?" I said.

He was so excited about the tracker that he wasn`t even listening to me. He was already downstairs in his workshop, I guess he`s picked it up from me.

"Sonic! You ready to get that emerald?" he said.

"That fast? No breakfast? At least _one_ chili-dog", I said.

"Soonic!" said Tails.

"Fine", I said.

Tails and I went to his new plane called the _X-Tornado: Prototype. _It was the one that could be used for outer space, but it was still a prototype so I wouldn`t be surprised if it didn`t work in outer space for after 5 minutes. But we weren`t going into space, we were going to _Alcatraz_! At that very thought I started to think if it really was haunted, because it was already 6:00 P.M. and the sun was starting to go down. Tails jumped into the plane while I as my classic self, hung outside on the one of the wings. I sat down and started thinking about Shadow for some reason.

"_Was he conscious when he hit ground? I thought. "What if he survived?" _I said to startedto swirl around my head. _"No, no that's impossible! I saw him myself when he fell to his death, if not burned up as he reentered the atmosphere", _I thought. I cleared up my mind as we approached the lonely little island. When we landed I immediately started looking for the chaos emerald.

"Hey Tails, how many are there?" I said.

"I don`t know, it doesn`t say." he said.

"Well then what does it say?" I said.

"That there is a large power radiating from this area, and no, it`s not the water", said Tails.

"Whew, good", I said.

_**2 hours later**_

_(Tails P.O.V) _d[-.-]b

Me and Sonic had been searching for hours. I wondered if I could set it in a smaller range, as big as the island, to see if it could tell us the exact location. And sure enough, it did.

"Hey, Sonic!" I said loudly.

"Yeah Tails?" he said.

I explained to him what I just did and he understood.

"It says the emerald is this way", I said excitedly.

"Cool!" said Sonic. "Great job Tails!"

"Hehe, thanks!" I said.

"It says there are 2 emeralds here", I said.

"What luck!" said Sonic.

We followed the map on the screen until we reached a small, dark, and misty pond. Sonic and I turned on our flashlights because it we couldn`t see any more. There was something glowing in the middle, a darkish blue. It was the chaos emerald!

"Cool, but I`m not going in there!" He said.

"Fine, I will! Hold the tracker until I get back, ok?" I said.

"Sure, whatever you say", said a frightened Sonic.

I then dived in, the water was freezing cold! And It was about 12 feet deep! So I had to swim down about 8 feet down before I touched the bottom. It was dark and mysterious. I found the emerald but I needed air so badly I had to make a second trip to get. When I came to the surface I told Sonic, "I found it! I`m gonna go back down to get it ok?" Then I dived back down with all my strength and got it! It was warm and felt good to be in my hands. It had been a long time ever since we`ve gotten an emerald. When I was swimming back up something grabbed me and was pulling me down! It honestly scared the living daylights out of me! I screamed and took in a lot of water. I was fighting for my life. Then I looked down to see that seaweed was pulling me down, it was alive! It was like a monster. I yelled for helped and made all the bubbles I could. Still nothing. I HAD to get a breath of air because my vision was starting to get blurry. Then my ears started ringing really loud to the point where I couldn`t even here myself struggling. I yelled out one final thing, "SOONIIIC!"

_(Sonic P.O.V.) _d[-.-]b

"_I wonder what`s taking Tails so long?"_ I thought to myself.

"Huh?" I said surprised.

I saw bubbles, lots of them. Like Tails was drowning or something.

"This isn`t happening! This ISN`T happening!" I said in a worrisome tone.

I _HAD_ to save him! I just had to. So swallowed all of my fear and hatred towards water and jumped in only to struggle myself. I then looked under water to see Tails and the emerald in his hand on the pond floor. I also saw some seaweed next to him, but it was moving! Then it looked straight at me dead in the eye! I jumped right out of the pool and started freaking out.

"_This is no ordinary pond"_, I said to myself.

I then got an idea. I jumped over the pond with a ring in my hand, then _spin-dashed _into the pond through the monster and right to Tails. I grabbed him and the chaos emerald and made an attempt to jump right back out of the pond but something else grabbed me. I looked down to see a ton of seaweed monsters pulling me and Tails down. I then used my spare ring I kept in my shoe to spin-dash right out.

"Tails, TAILS! Are you ok buddy! Come on man, stay with me here! I`m sorry! It`s all my fault! I should of done down there, not you! Please, wake up!" I said while beginning to cry.

His pulse was very faint and he was barely breathing! I preformed S.P.R to make an attempt to save him. I then pushed with all my might on his chest.

"_(Cough, Cough) _I only wanted to hear you say sorry", he said.

"TAILS! Oh, I`m so glad you`re alive!" I said.

"So, _(cough)_ what was that thing down there?" said Tails.

"I don`t know, but I do know why they were chasing after us, the emerald!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" said Tails.

"Well, we should start searching for the 2nd emerald", I said.

"Ok", he said.

_**30 minutes later**_

_(Author P.O.V.) _d[-.-]b

It was starting to get very late, and they still hadn`t found the next emerald yet. They had searched inside the jail in every cell, room, and corridor.

"Sonic, I`m scared! Can we please go home now? We can come back tomorrow in the daytime!" said a very frightened Tails.

"No, we`ve got to keep going!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails walked into a mysterious circular building. Then all of a sudden, the emerald tracker went dead.

"Man, I knew that thing was busted! Huh!" said Sonic.

The flashlights went out too, along with their cell phones. That's when _Sonic _started freaking out.

"U-oh, um, maybe you`re right Tails, m-maybe we should turn back home and come in the day tomorrow", said a now frightened Sonic.

"NO!" said a dark and evil voice.

The door back out sealed shut with a concrete door.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Aw, man! How are we going to leave now!" said Sonic

Tails said, "I`ve got it! Let`s use the chaos emerald we have as a light and track the other chaos emerald, then come back and use the chaos emeralds to do a _Chaos Spin-Dash _to break these boulders!"

"Great idea Tails! Brilliant as always!" said Sonic.

"Hehe, thanks!" said Tails.

"No problem!" said a now very cheery Sonic.

Sonic and Tails followed the halls the Chaos Emerald got brighter to. They eventually got to a big arena-like room.

"Whoa! Way past cool!" said Sonic.

"Hehehe!" said the dark voice.

Tails said, "Huh? HEY, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Your souls!" said the evil voice.

"W-what!" said a scared Tails.

Don`t worry Tails, he`s just messin with you. Hey, show yourself!" said Sonic.

"Fine then!" said the evil voice.

A large figure arose from the shadows, DARK KING BOOM BOO. He was surrounded by his own little mine ghosts who protected him and possessed people who dare defy him.

"WHAT! King Boom Boo? I thought you were-" said Sonic

"Dead? Hahahahaha! Ghosts don`t die you fool! They`re already dead! Hahahahaha!" said Dark King Boom Boo.

Tails said, "It looks like he swallowed the Chaos Emerald! That`s why he looks so powerful."

Dark King Boom Boo said, "That`s right Tails. By the way, my name is _Dark _king boom boo! Hahahahaha! And there is no way you can stop me! It`s still night! I am invincible! HAHAHAHAHA! Boos! Attack!"

"Oh no you don`t! Sonic, _**BOOM**__!_" said Sonic.

A fierce sound attack weakened the boo`s but didn`t stop them from attacking Tails! They possessed him and turned him dark.

"!" said Tails.

"Tails!" said Sonic.

"Hehehehehe! Tails isn`t here, but I AM! Hiya!" said Possessed Tails.

He used a crescent kick to hit Sonic but Sonic dodged.

"Tails! Snap out of it buddy!" said Sonic.

"I already told you, Tails isn`t here right now!" said the possessed tails.

"I don`t want to hurt you Tails!" said Sonic.

Then the boos came in to attack but Sonic just kept blocking them off while dodging Tails` attacks. He started to become tired and took a couple hits in the face and stomach. He a had to end this, NOW! But how? Then Sonic remembered something!

"TAILS! SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I`LL SHUT IT FOR YA!" said Sonic.

"Huh? _Wait_. What? _I MEAN NO!_ Get out of me now!" said Half-possessed Tails.

"Tails! Keep fighting! I see them just let me get a clear shot!" said Sonic.

The boos inside Tails were coming out. Sonic had a plan that involved kicking there butts out of his best friend!

Sonic said, "Hiyaaaa!"

_**BANG!**_

Right in the head!

"Ohhhhhhh. My head hurts!" said Tails.

Sonic said, "TAILS! That`s the second time I had to save you today!"

"ENOUGH! DIE!" said Dark King Boom Boo

"Let`s get out of here Tails!" said Sonic who spotted a window.

"Here, take this Boo!" said Sonic who then jumped out of this while Boo was distracted with the Chaos emerald logged down is throat.

As Sonic landed on the ground, he saw the building crumble as _SUPER DARK KING BOO _smashed through it!

You _fool_! You`ve only made things worse for yourselves. I am now more powerful with _**2**_ chaos emeralds!

"Geez! All that weight just from a chaos emerald! You should do on a diet Boo!" said Sonic.

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" said Super Dark King Boom Boo.

"Whatever, ha!" said Sonic.

Sonic used a spin-dash from a ring he found earlier in the building. But when Sonic hit him, it had no effect at all! It just made Boo even madder! In fact Sonic went right through Boo.

Tails got into the X-Tornado Prototype and blasted rockets and missiles and guns and lasers and a whole lot of other stuff! "Take that!" said Tails. It still had no effect. Boo then smashed the X tornado and threw the remains at Sonic.

"TAILS!" said Sonic.

"I`m ok! For now!" said Tails.

Then all of a sudden, Boo was looking to hit Sonic with a marathon of tornadoes, wave beams, and bite attacks. They were so fast that Sonic only dodged one of them! He was severely hurt. To his horror, the Boo turned towards Tails. It started hitting him with plasmas. Then blew him around with tornadoes. He was torturing Sonic. Then to make it all end, Boo was going to perform a Super Tornado that would destroy Sonic and Tails, _and_ San Francisco. Along with everyone in it. Sonic had to do something fast. He was starting to feel hatred in him. His fur was starting to turn dark, and his pupils were disappearing! To Tails` very horror Sonic was turning into Dark Sonic!

The process was complete! Dark Sonic was reborn from the ashes! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Dark Sonic. "You will DIE for what you`ve done and what you`re going to do! Take this you _**(Censored)**_! DIE!" said a hateful Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic used his ultimate move, Dark Blast!

Super Dark King Boom Boo said, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And just like that, he died(or did he?). Dark Sonic then walked up to the Chaos Emeralds and fused with them to become Dark-Super-Sonic. He said, "Hahahahahaha!"

"Sonic no!" said Tails.

Dark Super Sonic didn`t care for anybody, not even himself. He began to do what Boo was going to do, but as a more direct approach. He flew over to city hall. He began destroying it with his destructive Plasma Beams. Then the rest of the city, one building at a time fell until he decided to stop and kill all the citizens first! He approached a family, and took hold of what it looked to be the youngest son. He looked him straight in the eyes, then he said, "Hope you had a nice life, kid!

_**5 minutes before the event**_

"He is ready!" said Eggman.

The capsule opened, and it contained a black hedgehog.

He was then awakened, no memory, no pain, nothing at all. Eggman explained to him in 3 min to teach him that he has no past until now and how _he _created him. Then a station square report was on TV. Metal Sonic noticed it and was shocked. It was a new low, even for Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic raced into the room to tell Eggman what was happening at San Francisco. Eggman new exactly what was going on. He then sent _him _there to take down Sonic.

_**Present**_

The father said, "Please no! Please spare us!"

Dark-Super-Sonic replied back saying, "MERCY is not in my vocabulary. Now, where were we little boy! Oh yeah, time to DIE!

"(_Green flash) _I don`t think so!" _he_ said.

Something hit Sonic in the face so hard, that he fell over.

He said, "Who ARE you?"

"Hmph, pathetic. Get out of here!" _he_ ordered the family.

The figure used Chaos Control, Strike, and Spear all at once to take Sonic out. But Sonic wasn`t going down so easily, he then used Dark Blast to kill him right then and there like he did with boo. But it backfired when _he _used Chaos Blast which made the beam of darkness fire back like a mirror and the blast of _his_ attack hit him to at the same time. That was enough to kill somebody. Dark-Super-Sonic did die, but Sonic didn`t. Sonic was still alive. So this is your normal for I presume? Hmph, you must be very weak then. Sonic then woke up. He needed to know who saved _him_.

"W-who are you?" said Sonic

_He_ said "If you must know, then….

I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE-FORM!

I AM _**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!**__**"XD**_

"Wha-What!" said Sonic.

Shadow took the Chaos emralds and used Chaos Control and was gone within an intant.

Shadow said, "Chaos Control!"

"I can`t believe it! Shadows, ALIVE?" said Sonic.

Sonic then passed out.

_**Back at Eggman`s Base**_

_(Shadow`s P.O.V.) _d[-.-]b

"Docter, mission completed. Dark Super Sonic was destroyed." I said

"Gooooood. Now go get some rest Shadow", said Eggman

I then left the room. Who was that blue hedgehog. Maybe Sonic? I don`t know. I started to think that the docter lied about my memories, NO! He would never do something like that. Still….

_(Author P.O.V.) _d[-.-]b

He`s finished…

"Rise my warrior.

RISE!" said Eggman.

You could hardly see the figure in the smoke. When it cleared, a green hedgehog appeared. He was very tall. He also had the wings and tail of a demon.

As Eggman approached him to explain to him he said, "I know, I AM THE REAL ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! THE SUPERIOR LIFEFORM!

**I AM **_**ZERO THE ARTIFICIAL HEDGEHOG!**_**"**

**End of Chapter 3**

**So what did you guys think? Wohoo! Shadows back!XD Sorry if it was too long or to violent. Stay posted because I`m pretty much putting a chapter in every 2 to 3 days. Oh, and how did I do with the new format of the writing? Please review. NO FLAMES! **(please?)


	5. An Apology

_**An apology**_

Hi guys, I am sorry for not posting up anymore chapters lately. I know I said I would be posting them up every two to three days. But I have been caught up in a lot of school work lately for the past few months. It is almost the end of the school year, so the work has lightened up. I will try to post Chapter 4 up soon. I will post at least one chapter a week until summer. Then I will be writing and posting a lot more than usual. Thank you for your patients. I am again very, very sorry for making you wait this long. Thank you again for understanding.

d[-.-]b


End file.
